I Always Do
by Blagrish
Summary: AU where Percy and Annabeth are normal teens. Percabeth centered because they are my OTP. Follows the love life of my two favorite characters.
1. Adorable

**A/N: So I finished a set of features on iFunny a couple days ago, and I saw a picture in collective that interested me (I saw it at that little page that shows when the next features are coming through and the six collective pictures). It had a drawing of Percy Jackson with a scenario: "But picture this: Percy Jackson working at his mother's bakery, he is a little sweaty because of the oven heat, his hair has flour on it, icing on his cheek and he is wearing a face full of concentration as he makes the birthday cake that was requested for someone called Annabeth Chase."**

 **Great right? I asked the person who posted it if he/she wrote fanfic and the person said no, so I thought, "Why don't I?" Don't be surprised if they're a little OOC, because I haven't read a Percy Jackson book in forever.**

 **Don't know if this is going to be a one-shot or if I'm going to take this further.**

 **Summary: AU where Annabeth and Percy are normal teenagers. No weird Greek god stuff. I wasn't sure if the cake was for Annabeth or requested by her, so I went with requested. So, Annabeth is coming in to pick up a cake for her dad where she meets Percy.**

* * *

 **Adorable**

The bell rang as she walked through the door of the small bakery. The shop wasn't overwhelmingly popular, but Annabeth simply chose to order her cake there because she'd been going there since she was little. Ms. Sally, the baker she'd grown fond of over the years, greeted her from behind the counter.

"Hello Annabeth, it's so good to see you again!" the baker said, smiling towards Annabeth.

"You too Ms. S," she replied.

"Listen, I'm a little busy at the moment, so my son will take care of you," Sally said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure," Annabeth shrugged then smiled back at the baker.

Sally hustled back to fetch her son. Annabeth could have sworn she heard some light arguing going on before a boy emerged from the kitchen. He had dark, wind-blown hair and sea green eyes. His skin was tan like a surfer's with a lean, muscular body to compliment it. She found it a little cute that he had some frosting under on his cheek below his left eye.

"Um... hi, Ms. Chase?" He said, dusting flour out of his long hair.

"That's me, but you don't need to call me Ms. Chase. I'm practically the same age as you," she replied, laughing to herself about his awkwardness,"Just call me Annabeth."

"Right," he said clearing his throat,"I'm Percy, my mom's son... wait, Sally's son." He cleared his throat again and scratched the back of his head. "Whatever-you-call-her's son." Percy extended his hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you too," Annabeth said with a smirk. When he let go she realized frosting had smeared on her hand.

"Oh shoot!" he said hurrying past the counter with a towel in hand. "Here let me get that." He held out her hand and wiped it with the towel, making sure to get the last bit of frosting off.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Ch- Annabeth," he said apologetically.

"It's fine. I'll live." He really was cute. Percy stood there, scratching the back of his head nervously. She looked over and raised her eyebrows,"My cake?"

"Oh, right! Right!" he said as he rushed back around the counter and ducked down to get it. He brought it up next to the register and slid it around to face her.

"All good?" he asked, opening the box.

"Ummm, unless I'm going on a cruise, no." He turned the box around to see a "Bon Voyage, Charles" cake. His cheeks turned red and he slapped his forehead, getting more frosting on his face. He turned even redder as he pulled the towel up to wipe his face off. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at loud as she watched his little spectacle. She took her eyes off Percy for a moment to see his mother, wincing as she watched from behind some shelves in the kitchen. As soon as Sally saw Annabeth staring, she quickly turned around, pretending to work. When she turned back to Percy, he had already pulled out another cake and opened up the box.

"How about now?" he asked again while she examined her cake.

"Ummm..." she said while smiling.

"Oh, not again!" he yelled as he began to close up the box.

"I'm just kidding! I'm kidding!" she quickly said. A look of relief washed over his now completely red face. "It's perfect," she added.

"It's already paid for!" Percy's mother yelled from the back of the kitchen.

"All right then. Umm... enjoy the cake?" he said, making it sound like a question.

"I always do," she replied as she stared into his eyes. He shifted under the eye contact and cleared his throat.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked shyly.

"Nope. I'm good," she answered as she began to walk out. She couldn't see him cover his face up in embarrassment after what just happened.

* * *

"MOM! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" he yelled.

"Well, she's been coming here for years and I always thought that you two would hit it off," she replied coolly.

He covered his face back up and yelled into his hands. "Would you call that cringe-worthy encounter 'hitting it off?'"

"Well, do you think she's cute?" his mother questioned.

"Of course I do! Why else would I have acted like that?"

"Relax, Percy," she said patting his back,"I'm sure she thinks you're cute too." He scoffed and turned to tell say something back to his mother by she was already walking away.

But his mother was right. Annabeth Chase did find him adorable.

* * *

 **A/N: I think I'm gonna add some chapters to this story. List your criticism in the reviews.**


	2. It Worked

**A/N: Don't have much to say…**

 **Summary: At the beach a few days after their bakery encounter.**

* * *

 **It Worked**

Annabeth sat on a blanket next to her friend Thalia. The two of them were enjoying a nice day out at the beach, having some much needed girl time. It was clear that both of them were not the "girly girl" type, but it didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy _some_ girly things. The silence was interrupted by the ringing of Thalia's phone. She quickly answered the call, mouthing the word sorry to Annabeth as she listened.

"Are you serious?" she waited for a response. "All right, I'll go pick him up." Thalia threw her head back and groaned. "Sorry Annabeth. My little brother needs a ride back home, and no one else can get him."

"That's fine, Thalia. I'll just clean up here and head home," she replied.

"Are you sure? I can rush back here"

"Please, Thalia," she retorted, "I doubt you'd get back here before the sun goes down. I also prefer that you don't die in a car accident, so yes, I'm sure."

"Okay… are you sure?"

"Yes! Now go pick up your brother before he thinks you abandoned him!" Annabeth yelled. Thalia threw her hands up in a mock surrender and hurried back to her car.

 _Why don't I just enjoy this a little more? I don't see why not._

Annabeth sighed contentedly and leaned back, propping herself up with her elbows. She turned her head to see a jock-looking teenager walking towards her. Rolling her eyes, she muttered to herself, "I get the feeling that's why."

"Hey, babe. How 'bout you and me go and get something to eat?" he asked her, looking too confident. She raised her eyebrows and began to respond but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Annabeth!"

She turned her head to see Percy jogging over to her. He slid down next her and pecked her on the cheek, making both of them blush. "Come on! Everyone's waiting on you!"

"Oh… right! Sorry about that, _babe._ Let's go," she replied taking Percy's hand. The jock looked at the two of them, sneered, then walked off.

"I'm really sorry. It just looked like you were being tortured," he explained reaching back to scratch his head.

 _I guess he does that when he's nervous._

"No problem! I probably needed the help anyways, but was the kiss really necessary?" she said, a smile spreading across her face. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red.

"I just thought—you know—add to the… story?" He looked down and noticed that she was still holding his hand and quickly pulled away.

"It's fine, Percy," she said through her smirk, "At least it worked."

"Yeah… so… I'm gonna get going." Percy began to stand up when Annabeth caught his arm.

"My friend just left, and I need some company. Unless you have someone to get back to?"

"No! Umm— I don't!" he blurted out quickly. He sat back down next to her, careful not to touch her. As he sat down, Annabeth took in his appearance. He wore a long-sleeved rash guard, which hugged his body defining every muscle.

 _Not bad._

Her eyes moved up to his face. His unruly hair blew in the gentle breeze, and his cheeks had a rosier tint than the rest of his face. She wasn't sure if it was because of her or if he'd been in the sun for too long. He noticed Annabeth's gaze and smiled, showing off his pearly whites. For some reason, he seemed more relaxed.

His smile turned into a mischievous smirk as he turned his body to face her. "So, are you gonna stare at me all day or are we going to do something?" She was brought out of her little trance and smacked him upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"To knock some sense into you," she stated matter-o-factly. "But I guess we can do something. Any suggestions?"

"Well, I came here to surf. Want to join me?"

"I don't know," she replied hesitantly, "My mom hated the ocean, and I'm kind of terrified of it." Percy stood up and grabbed her hand. "Just try! There's nothing to be afraid of!" He pulled her along with him toward the direction he came from. They reached a spot far from any other people. "Wait right here," he told her as he jogged to his car. He returned after a minute with a surfboard in hand.

"You can go ahead and use mine," he said, handing her the board.

She followed after him, stopping just where the water met the sand. "Stop being such a chicken! Just step in!" he called out, already knee-deep in water.

"You know, the ocean is pretty much the world's toilet, so being scared of it is pretty natural." Percy turned back to give her a skeptical look. "Okay, Wisegirl. If you don't step in yourself, I'm gonna go back there, pick you up and drop you in." Annabeth glared back at him.

"You know, you're a lot less shy than you were back at the bakery," she said, placing her free hand on her hip. Percy shrugged at her statement. "I guess this place just feels like my element. And by the way, you still haven't stepped in." Annabeth tried to walk in, but for some reason, her legs wouldn't move. He sighed and began to walk back to her while she still stared at her feet. Before she could stop him he picked her up and began to walk back out. She dropped the surfboard and began to smack Percy with both hands.

"BRING ME BACK RIGHT NOW!" she yelled as he continued to walk. She started to slip out of his arms and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Percy rolled his eyes and let go of her, allowing her to fall in the water. What he hadn't expected was for her to keep a death grip on him. Instinctively, she locked her hands together behind Percy's neck as her legs wrapped around his waist to keep from touching the water. He stared at her with wide eyes as she clung to his body for dear life. She looked into his eyes with murder in her own.

"Bring me back... Now," she said, barely a whisper. Percy simply smiled and began to let himself fall backwards. "No, no. Don't you dare. DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE!" she screamed as he fell. Her rampage was cut short as they submerged in the very, very shallow water. She stood back up pushing Percy down as she did. The water barely went past her thighs, but she was too scared to move back to shore. Percy resurfaced next to her, floating on his back and laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed. Percy continued to laugh uncontrollably as he got up to pull his surfboard towards them. He was still smiling as he pushed the board in her direction.

"Here, you can sit on this if you're so terrified," he said. Annabeth scrambled on top of the surfboard, pulling her feet out of the water.

"You can literally stand! It's not like you're going to drown!" he laughed.

"Percy, get your ass over here RIGHT NOW!" He shuffled over to her, still grinning. As soon as he got in range, she started throwing punches at his chest, pulled herself closer when the waves pushed her back, then resumed bombarding his chest. After a good minute or two, Percy finally caught her arm and gently pushed them back to her side.

"I'm guessing you don't want to learn how to surf," he said. Annabeth glared at him, giving him his answer.

"Okay then." He hopped up next to her and turned to face her. "You know, it's a lot more comfortable if you put your legs in the water instead of sitting on them, right?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Do you plan on taking me back?"

"Nope," he answered. "You can either sit here and enjoy the view with me, or face your fears and walk back." She glared at him, but slowly lowered her legs into the water.

"Sitting like this is only more comfortable if you don't have a deathly fear of the ocean," she told him, keeping her legs submerged. He only turned to smile at her again, then stared back out to the ocean. She followed his gaze and to her surprise, enjoyed the view.

 _I guess I'm staying here then._

 _She's staying! Please don't be staying only because I'm holding you hostage in the ocean._

His worries were soon gone as Annabeth slid closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

 _Not bad at all._ He thought to himself. They sat there for hours in silence until the sun finally set. Percy was the first to interrupt the tranquility . "I guess we should head back." Annabeth sat up and yawned.

"Yeah," she agreed. Percy dropped back down into the water and pulled the surfboard along with him until they reached the sand. "Do you want to step off here, or do I need to carry you until you can't see the ocean?" She hopped off the board and smacked him on the head. "That was for forcing me to sit with you for two hours." Percy's heart sank. Without warning she leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer, wanting the moment to last a little longer. Annabeth broke off and rested her head against his chest. "And that was because I actually enjoyed myself."

"So you had fun?" he asked cheerfully.

She smiled thinking back to their conversation a few days back. "I always do."

* * *

 _So were you okay after I left?_

Annabeth read the text as she sat on her bed.

 _Yeah. I stayed there for a couple hours after._

 _Really? By yourself?_

 _No... With a friend._

 _Who?_

 _Just some guy I met a few days ago_

 _You spent an entire day with some random guy?_

 _Well, he was a nice random guy. Good night Thalia. Going to bed._

Annabeth opened up the picture she took with Percy. His arm rested on her shoulder, keeping her close. She smiled just before another text appeared.

 _Had fun today. See you on Friday?_

 _See you on Friday_

She fell back onto her bed and put a pillow over her head. _I'll see him on Friday._ She couldn't help but widen her smile at the thought of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! All done with this chapter!**


	3. Fair

**A/N: The ideas just keep coming for this one! Well, don't just have much else to say.**

 **Summary: Sally Jackson interrogating her son after his beach day with Annabeth**

* * *

 **Fair**

"Why do you look so happy?" Sally asked inquisitively as Percy walked past her carrying a stack of bowls that needed to be washed.

"What are you talking about?" Percy countered. Sally sighed and turned around, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, for one, you've had that smile plastered on your face since you got back from the beach last night. On top of that, you texted someone at night, and you never do that."

"Can't a guy just have a great day at the beach without being interrogated like a criminal?" Sally rolled her eyes at his response. "So, who's the girl?"

Percy's cheeks took on a red hue at the mention of a girl, "What? Mom!" His voice had gone higher than her own. She raised her eyebrows, "You're in a great mood because you met a random girl at the beach? Well okay then."

"NO! She's not just some random girl," he defended. Sally knew exactly how to get her son to tell her things. "Fine. What makes her so special?" she asked, pretending to sound uninterested.

"Well, she's funny, pretty, and smart, and you seem to love her!" He smiled triumphantly. She looked briefly confused. "I've met this girl? Wait a minute... Annabeth?!"

Percy crossed his arms and smiled, "Yup."

Sally laughed and walked past her son. "All right. Thanks for the information! I think I'll head home now." She took off her apron and hung it up next to the door. "Make sure to lock up!" Percy's smile faded and he furrowed his eyebrows as he realized what he'd just told her. "Hey that wasn't fair!"

His mother laughed and yelled back. "That _was_ fair. Also, I'm your mother. I don't have to play fair." The door closed behind her leaving a defeated Percy in her wake.

* * *

 **A/N: You gotta love Sally Jackson!**


	4. Lucky

**A/N: Holy cruddy crud balls! I published it and boom! 55 views and 2 reviews! Love the constructive criticism, so thank you sooo much for taking the time to do that! Why are there so many exclamation points? Whatever, but wow! Trust me, I'm taking the advice to heart. Don't be surprised if I don't immediately integrate it into my writing, because it's a little hard to change. I know, I know. The relationship should've gone a little farther before they kissed, so apologies for that. So another thank you to all the people who actually read it! Don't hesitate to review unless you're too lazy. I can accept that because I am also extremely lazy. If you don't like it, tell me why in the reviews please! Jeez this is a long author's note!**

 **Summary: Annabeth's date with Percy.**

* * *

 **Lucky**

Percy leaned on the bakery's counter, watching the door expectantly. "I knew that old Ms. Betty was nice too you, but I didn't think that you liked her enough to wait for her to come through the door," Sally joked. She walked over next to him. "Hello? Earth to Percy." He continued to stare at the door with his chin resting on his hand. Sally took a deep breath placed and walked back to the kitchen. "PERCY I GOT MY HAND CAUGHT IN THE OVEN AND IT'S BAKING ME ALIVE!" she screamed. She peeked her head back around to see her son still watching the door intently. With another sigh, she walked back to her dazed son and promptly pulled his hand from under his head, making his chin slam down on the counter.

"Ow! Mom, what the heck?" She rolled her eyes and started to leave when she heard the bell above the door. Sally turned back around, "Hey, Annabeth! What a nice surprise to see you here. Do you need something?"

"I'm just here to meet up with Percy," she answered.

"Of course! You should've heard what he said about you! Apparently you're smart and pretty and-"

"MOM!" Percy whined rubbing his sore chin.

"Ummm, which is just what I can tell... from seeing you," Sally said.

"Thanks Ms. S.," Annabeth replied, acting like she believed her cover up, "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah! We can head out right now if you want," Percy said. He walked to the door and held it open for her. "Such a gentlemen," Annabeth said jokingly. He turned to follow her out but was stopped by his mother.

"Your apron, Honey!" she called out after him. He quickly took off his apron then ran back to kiss Sally on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom," he told her gratefully.

"No problem," she said, dusting the flour out of his hair. "I don't know how you always manage to get this in your hair." He laughed and ran after Annabeth. Sally stood behind the counter, shaking her head with her hands on her hips. "What a good boy. You did a good job with- oh no! My muffins are going to burn!"

* * *

"So, where to?" Percy asked as he slid behind his car's wheel.

"I was thinking we could have lunch then head to a museum," she said.

"A museum?" he asked frowning.

"Hey, I hate the ocean and where were we last time?"

"On a surfboard... in the ocean," he said. "Can I at least choose where we eat?"

"Sure," she replied shrugging.

* * *

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," she said as they pulled up in front of a pier. "There's not even a restaurant here!"

"My mom made us lunch," he replied smugly. The pier was fairly narrow and hovered only a few feet above the water. Percy stepped out of the car and grabbed a cooler from his trunk. Annabeth sat in the car, arms crossed. She turned to see Percy waiting patiently outside the window.

"You're playing dirty," she said as she opened the door.

He shrugged and took her hand. "You never said I couldn't." She allowed him to pull her along the pier. "This pier doesn't look very sturdy," she said as she examined it.

"Relax. I've been here plenty of times and I've never died."

"The way the support beams are set up doesn't look too stable. I doubt that it could hold more than... sixteen people? Yeah, seems about right." Percy led her to the edge of the pier and sat down before he responded. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I'm not on a date with fifteen other people, and how would you know? Are you some kind of architect?"

Annabeth sat down next to him. "Yes, I am some kind of architect. My dad told me my mom was and it just comes naturally for me." He nodded his head and pulled out two sandwiches from the cooler... two blue sandwiches. "Umm, how long ago did your mom make that lunch?"

"It's just food coloring! Everything tastes perfectly normal. The bread is just blue." He said handing her a sandwich.

"Okay... why?" Annabeth asked.

Percy took a bite out of his sandwich and stared out to the ocean. "My mom's jerk of a boyfriend said there was no such thing as blue food. So she started making blue food, like a peaceful protest or something."

"Why doesn't she just break up with him?"

Percy frowned, "I wish I knew."

Annabeth nodded then took a bite out of her own sandwich. "These are pretty good," she said, trying to lighten the mood. Percy smiled in response then turned his head back to face the ocean. "Do you enjoy this?" he asked, looking back to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, just sitting in silence. I do, but I was just wondering if you wanted to talk or something."

"Do you think I would've agreed to go on a date with you if I hadn't had a good time at the beach? We did pretty much sit in silence for two hours."

"Oh, okay then." He casually put his arm over her shoulder and scooted closer. Annabeth leaned back and rested her head on his extended arm.

After both of them finished their lunch he started to get up. A strong wave hit the beams below shaking the pier, making him fall back down onto Ammabeth.

He quickly got off her. "I'm so sorry!"

She propped herself back up and smirked. "Told you this place wasn't sturdy."

All sympathy left his face as he frowned at her, "Okay, Wisegirl."

"Better than having seaweed for brains," she retorted as she stood up.

"Seaweed?"

"Yup. Probably from spending so much time in the ocean."

* * *

"So is this a... boat?" Percy studied the display in front of him, trying to figure out what was in front of him. Annabeth had taken the role of his tour guide, explaining every single thing to him.

"No. That's a sword, Percy."

"Huh. Looks like a scale model of a boat." She rolled her eyes and pulled him along to another display. She was about to explain what it was before he could ask a stupid question, when, to her surprise, he already knew. "That's a map of the Atlantic," he said staring at the display. The strange thing was, the map was no more than woven grass and beads.

"How did you know that?" she asked, puzzled with his sudden knowledge. Percy continued to stare at the map. "I don't know how to explain it, but I just knew." After that, their museum trip went back to normal with Percy asking a stupid question, and Annabeth answering with a lecture. Although, during the entire time, Annabeth still wondered how Percy beat her to an answer.

* * *

Percy parked next to her car, which she had left in front of the bakery. They both stepped out of his car, and he accompanied Annabeth back to hers. The moon was already high in the sky, casting a dim light over them.

"So," they both said at the same time.

"Today was fun," Annabeth said.

"Uh... yeah. So... when can I see you again?"

"Tuesday?"

"Yeah! Great! I'll pick you up?"

"Sure," she replied, smiling at the fact that they had another date. He leaned in but she stopped him by holding a finger over his mouth. "You're not going to get another one that easily, Seaweed Brain." She kissed him on his cheek and stepped into her car. He shoved a hand into his pocket and waved goodbye with the other. She waved back and drove off.

Percy unlocked the bakery door to fetch his jacket that he'd forgotten. He flicked on the light and walked toward the kitchen. A loud clatter caught his attention, leading him to his mother, ducking behind the counter.

"Mom?"

"Oh, hi, Percy. I didn't see you there." She picked up a bowl and began to stir with a spoon she'd found next to her.

"Mom, there's nothing in that bowl."

"Right," she laughed nervously, "I was just heading out."

"We had lunch at the pier and went to the museum," he said, already knowing what his mother wanted to ask him. "And yes. We had fun." With that, he resumed the search for his jacket.

Sally chuckled and headed out of the bakery.

 _Annabeth's a lucky girl, and I am a lucky mom._


	5. Hero

**A/N: Thank you if you actually made it this far into my story. I'm going to keep this note short, so that's all for now.**

 **Summary: Argument over Percy's hero instincts. Set two months after they first met.**

* * *

 **Hero**

"Don't act like you don't know," Annabeth spat, glaring at Percy.

"I don't! Please enlighten me as to why you're so angry!" Percy shot back.

"You're not a hero! You can't go risking your life for every person that crosses your path!"

"Are you saying we should've just kept walking?"

"We could've called the police!"

"It would've been too late!" he yelled. "I can't believe you!"

"You could've been killed."

"HE CUT MY ARM! BIG DEAL!"

"And what if it were worse? Do you know what it would've done to your mom, to _me_ , if we lost you?" Percy clenched his jaw and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door on his way out. He pretended not to hear her start crying.

Sally moved to Annabeth's side and rubbed her shoulder, "It'll get better. He'll be back."

* * *

 _"Wait, wait. So you're scared of spiders? Even the tiny ones?" Percy asked with a big grin on his face. "Yeah, so what?" Annabeth said, crossing her arms. He broke out into a fit of laughter._

 _"I can get if you don't like tarantulas and all that, but the little house spiders?" She smacked him on his head. "You're not afraid of anything?"_

 _"Well, I'm afraid of you, because you kind of hit like a dude." They were walking along the street after another date. The crisp night air bit at her skin, making her shiver. "You cold? Or are you just thinking about spiders?" She rolled her eyes and kept walking._

 _"You know," he said, draping his jacket over her shoulders, "for a Wisegirl, you're not very smart when it comes to staying warm."_

 _"And you won't be cold, Seaweed Brain?"_

 _"Better me than you," he said. She couldn't help but smile at how sweet he was. Annabeth turned to say something when she noticed him staring at something across the street._

 _"Hold on one sec'." He began to walk across the quiet street. "Stay there," he called back. Looking over to where he was walking, she saw a terrified woman standing in front of a man holding something out to the her. She squinted her eyes to get a better view. Annabeth gasped when she realized what was happening._

 _"Knife. Percy is going to confront a mugger with a knife," she thought to herself, the blood draining from her face._

 _Before she could stop him Percy approached the two of them. "What's going on over there?" he asked._

 _The man glanced at Percy. "Keep walking, kid."_

 _"Yeah, nice try," he said as he continued to walk in their direction. The man spun around, pointing the knife towards Percy. "I said keep walking!" Percy looked past him and motioned for the woman to take the chance to get away. She mouthed thank you and took off running. The man heard her leave and anger filled his face. "You're gonna pay for that, kid."_

 _He lunged at Percy, aiming for his chest. Annabeth sucked in her breath, expecting to see him kill her boyfriend. Quickly reacting, Percy pushed the man's arm upward. The knife grazed his bicep, but without hesitating, he knocked the knife out of his hand. Percy kicked the man's stomach, pushing him forward, and slugged him across the face. The mugger dropped to the pavement._

 _Annabeth rushed over to him, and examined his injury. The gash spewed out a steady stream of blood, gradually soaking his shirt. She took off his jacket and tied the sleeve tightly around the cut. At the moment, she was too worried to be angry with him. She placed her hands on his shoulder and pressed her head against his chest. "What the hell were you thinking?"_

 _Percy stroked her head and smiled. "I wasn't."_

* * *

"I don't know why I got so mad," Annabeth said weakly.

"Oh, Honey. I would be mad too if I were you," Sally replied, cradling Annabeth's head on her shoulder. "You're his mom, so why weren't you angry?"

Sally smiled. "Because I've known him a lot longer than you, so I know that he _is_ a hero. He feels the need to take care of everyone, even me, when it really should be the other way around."

"I overreacted didn't I?"

"Of course not! You've only known him for two months and this is your first time seeing him pull a stupid stunt. I blew up the first time he risked his life without thinking twice! When he was six, he jumped into the ocean to save a fish he thought was drowning. I probably yelled at him more than you. My point is, I have enough experience to know that he's not going to change no matter how much someone chews him out."

"So will he come back?"

"Definitely. He told me that he needed _you_ to take care of him."

* * *

 **A/N: I thought I needed to add a fight. Their relationship was going too well. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	6. Right

**A/N: Good for you if you managed to make it this far into the story!**

 **Summary: Percy gets a pep-talk.**

* * *

 **Right**

Percy stared out into the ocean, half heartedly listening to music. When things got too hectic for his liking, this was the place to get away. It was far from the hustle and bustle of New York, and once in a while, everyone had to have a break. Taking in a deep breath, he thought back to his fight with Annabeth.

 _I got mad because she cared about me..._

He pushed the thoughts away, not wanting to feel the guilt that came with them. So he cranked up his music and tried to focus on the ocean. He wasn't sure how long it had been before he noticed someone pulling out an earbud.

"You're gonna go deaf with your music turned up that loud," said a gruff voice behind him. Percy turned around to see a well-dressed man with hair as dark as his. A trimmed beard covered the lower half of his face and his sea green eyes sparkled like Percy's. "What's got you down, sport?"

Percy scoffed. "Great to see you too, Dad." He picked up his earbud and placed it back where it was, turning his back on his father. Sighing, he sat beside Percy. His bulky stature differed from his sons lean body type. Percy rolled his eyes and stopped his music. "What do you want, Dad?"

"Well, I came here for a break, but I want to know why you need to be here."

"How about," he tapped his chin mockingly, pretending to think, "Oh! I know! The fact that my rich business tycoon father doesn't have time to stay with my mother or take care of his son!"

Hurt flashed in his father's eyes. "Well, we can fix that later, but I know that's not it. At least not right now."

"Like you even care," Percy said, beginning to turn on his music.

"It's about a girl, isn't it?" he asked. Percy rolled his eyes as his father continued. "You care about her?"

"That's none of your business," Percy hissed.

"It is my business because you're my son. Now what happened?" Percy made a mental decision to tell his father what he wanted to know so he could left alone.

"A fight," he said blankly.

"Obviously a big one if you had to come out here."

"Yeah, I guess."

His father let out a deep breath. "We both know you don't 'guess' that it was a bad fight. Now you have to tell me what happened so you can fix this."

"Oh, and how well did your relationship advice go with Mom?"

"She is beside the point. I doubt you want your relationship to turn out like mine." Percy glared at his father then turned to face the ocean. "Fine," he said. "Whatever floats your boat." His father chuckled. "I float my own boats."

Percy smirked at his father's comment and began to explain. "I stopped a mugger that had a knife last night. I knew that he was armed, but I fought him anyways. After that, Annabeth was obsessing over my injury and acted so worried, chewing me out for being so hard-headed. I got mad at her and we started yelling, then I just stormed out." Percy threw his head back and laughed. "We got in an argument because she cared."

His father nodded his. "Sounds like a keeper."

"What?"

He chuckled again, locking eyes with his confused son. "I said that she's a keeper. You're too wild... impulsive. You need her to keep you from doing stupid things. I'm proud that you risk your life for others, but it's no help if you die before you can save the person. I can already tell, she's going to protect you as much as you protect her." Percy blinked, dumbfounded by his father's words.

He got up and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Now you think about that for a little bit. Make the right choice." Percy stared at his feet, kicking the sand below. He turned around to say thank you to his father, but he had already disappeared.

Percy stood up and took in amother deep breath. As much as he hated it, his father always had good advice.

 **A/N: Reviews only help! Even if it's the most scathing, mean review the world has ever laid eyes on!**


	7. Hormones

**Hormones**

 _Hey can we talk?_

Annabeth picked up her phone and read the text from Percy.

 _Sure_

 _Umm, I kind of want to do this in person. It's really not something that should happen over text._

A lump formed in her throat, predicting what he wanted to tell her.

 _Yeah. Where do you want to meet?_

 _I'm already there._

 _What?_

A knock came from her window, and she turned to see Percy sitting on the fire escape outside. She walked over to her window and opened it.

He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Annabeth, I-" She held up her hand before he could finish his sentence. "Before you go on, I just wanted to say sorry. It was great that you didn't even think twice about helping that lady. I got mad for no good reason... I know that you still want to break up with me and-"

Now it was Percy's turn to stop her. "What? No! I didn't come here to break up with you! I came here to _apologize_ to you. You're one of the two most important people in my life, and I got mad at you for actually caring for me, and it was a sucky thing to do. I'm not sure if it would hurt you to lose me as much as it would hurt me to lose you, but I you know that I love you and that I can't..." He stopped realizing what he just said and studied Annabeth's face for a reaction. She gaped at him with her eyes wide in shock.

" _Oh crap_ ," Percy thought to himself.

"You love me?"

"I'm sorry," he said . "I know it's too soon, and you probably don't feel the same way." He struggled to find something else to say, but before he could, Annabeth grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her. Their lips met and he felt her soft skin on his. Her fingers crept up his collar, drawing small patterns on his exposed skin. His hands ran through her hair, holding her face tightly to his. She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip and parted her mouth, giving him access. Annabeth let

* * *

out a soft moan as their kiss deepened. She broke off pressing her forehead against his.

"That was... something," she said through heavy breaths.

"Yeah," he replied, equally breathless.

She leaned in again, but this time with a softer, sweeter kiss. It wasn't as long as the one before, but she still enjoyed every moment. He pulled away, their lips still brushing. Annabeth felt an odd sensation in her stomach, making her want to barf and giggle at the same time.

"Percy?" she mumbled into his lips.

"Hmm?"

She smiled. "If this isn't love, I don't know what is." He nuzzled his nose into hers and gently tucked a stray curl behind her ear. One of her hands tugged at his shirt's loose collar, feeling his warm body. "Do you want to come in?"

"Your parents?" he asked.

"Won't be back for another two days." A crooked grin spread across his face as he crawled through the window. He wrapped his arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her temple. "I really do love you," he muttered into her hair. She leaned her head into the crook of his neck and kissed his collarbone. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

"Aww, really?" Percy asked, flashing her a smug grin. She stood on her toes and kissed him again. "Did I mention that I also hate you?" He chuckled and gripped her tighter. She felt his heartbeat against her chest. "No, but I don't hate you." She toyed with his raven black hair and looked up into his eyes. "You're too sweet. I'm surprised you haven't died from my sarcasm."

He peered back into her eyes, joy glinting in his own. "Die from it? It's one of the many things I love about you."

* * *

She woke up wrapped in Percy's strong arms. His warmth added to her blanket made her own personal sleeping bag. She snuggles deeper into his chest, when her eyes shot back open.

 _Percy is in my room. With me. In bed. Did we...? No. That's good, but this still isn't very modest. Huh, but it feels kind of good._

She smiled as she stroked the side of his face with until she felt something wet on her palms.

 _Oh God! Drool? Kind of a mood killer._

She tried to wipe her hand on her shirt only to find bare skin.

 _Wait, where's my shirt?_

She was relieved to see that she still had a bra and pants on.

 _Percy's pants?_

She shifted under his arms and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt either.

 _And I'm wearing his pants... which means he's not wearing them... and he's in his underwear_

He groaned and held her waist tighter, pushing her body tighter against his.

 _Aaaand I feel something on my back... Oh God..._

She heard him yawn behind her and he gently caressed her stomach. He looked around groggily and noticed their position.

"GAH!" He fell out of the bed dragging the blanket and Annabeth with him. She fell on top of Percy's chest and the blanket covered their bodies, stopping at their shoulders. Leaving them in a very inappropriate looking position.

"Annabeth? You okay?" called a voice from outside her room.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath. "I'm fine, Matt!" The door knob began to turn. "DON'T COME IN!" she screamed. The knob turned back.

"Why?"

"Do you need a reason as to why you shouldn't come into a girl's room?"

"Okay, just checking to see if you were okay," Matthew said through the door.

"And tell Bobby not to come in either! I'm going through... girl hormones."

"Sure..." The sound of retreating footsteps were heard and Annabeth flopped down on Percy in relief, forgetting their partially clothed status. As soon as she felt it again, she jolted back up. Percy sat up quickly. "Sorry! It's morning and I was lying in bed with, well, you." He scratched his head and a frown crossed his face. "Did we...?" His voice trailed off and he finished his question with suggestive gestures.

"I don't... think so." She paused and tried to remember what happened the night before. Her memory came back around the same time as his, but Percy beat her to an explanation. "No, we didn't. But we got pretty close. Then you passed out on me and I put my pants on you so you wouldn't be lying in bed with only a bra and underwear."

"Wow, that's so sweet," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey Annabeth?" Matt's voice called through the door again. She put her hand over Percy's mouth. "Are you talking to someone?" Her eyes widened and she turned to Percy, silently asking him what to do. Percy briefly removed her hand to mouth the words "girl hormones" to her.

"Why do you even care?" she yelled through fake sobs. "UGH! I HATE YOU ALL! WHY DO I WANT CHEESE PUFFS?" Annabeth began to wail, masking the sounds of her brother leaving as fast as he could. Percy pressed her hand over his mouth in a futile attempt to stifle his laughter. Annabeth soon joined him and they laughed hysterically until they were both lying down on the floor, clutching there stomachs.

Percy rolled to Annabeth's side and placed an arm around her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "This is fun and all, but I really should put my pants back on." She turned to him and noticed his body. Before then, she'd never seen him shirtless, and she was taking the time to admire him. Her finger traced the lines of his abs and circled his belly button while her other hand pressed against his strong chest. Annabeth could've sworn she saw him blush, but his tan made it hard to tell. Slowly, she moved her hand up to his chiseled jawline, stopping as she reached his ear.

"I'm going to miss this," she chuckled.

Percy grinned, "Miss what? My awesome body that you clearly are obsessed with."

"No," she scoffed, "You know, waking up in your arms. Just next time not half naked."

"So fully naked?" he joked. Annabeth smacked his head and laughed, then leaned into his ear.

"Not now, but later," she whispered. "Oh, and I feel it again! That's gross, Percy."

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you weren't acting like that!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Now turn around! I have to give you your pants."

"No fair, you got to see me in my underwear." Percy pouted. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him. "You didn't get a good enough look last night?" Groaning he turned and faced the wall, only to feel his pants hit the back of his head a few seconds later.

"Hurry up and put on your clothes! Then we can cuddle and I won't have to move away every single time I touch you."

* * *

Bob and Matthew could hear Annaneth talking and giggling to herself in her room.

"We have a weird sister," Matt said, shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Got that right," Bob agreed.

A/N; Thanks for reading!


	8. Better

**Better**

"Percy, get up."

"Can't hear you. Sleeping." Annabeth tried to push her boyfriend off her shoulder, only to make him slide down to her lap. "The bell's going to ring in, like, two minutes. Nap time's over."

Percy kept his eyes shut. "What was that? I couldn't hear you over my sleeping."

"I'm kind of beginning to feel like our bicycle became a tricycle," Grover interrupted. "Your lovey-dovey stuff is getting a little gross."

"Shut up, dude," Percy mumbled into Annabeth's lap.

"So you can hear him but you can't hear me?" Annabeth asked. No response. She leaned against the hallway's wall and sighed. "It's the third day of school. You'd think that you already would've adjusted your sleeping schedule." Again, no response. "Grover, can you hand me my book?" She motioned to a large textbook, just out of her reach.

Grover picked it up and examined it. "Architecture? I don't remember seeing any classes on this."

"Yeah, I just read it when I'm bored," Annabeth said.

"Oh, okay... nerd," Grover said, smirking.

"Hey," Percy warned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. " _My_ nerd." Annabeth patted his head, then quickly rolled him off her lap. Percy lied on the floor, pouting at her.

"Well, your nerd needs to get to class," Annabeth said. "And so do you two." The bell rang, proving her point. She began to stand up, but Percy caught her arm and kissed her on the cheek. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes. So do you," Annabeth said.

He laced his fingers through hers, smiling. "Can I walk you to your next class?"

"Won't you be late?"

Percy ran his free hand through his hair, "I'll just say I got lost."

"You're a senior, babe. You've been coming here for four years," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll tell the teacher I wanted to spend more time with my girlfriend." Annabeth laughed and pulled herself up along with Percy. "Fine, but promise me you'll run to your class."

He held out his pinky towards her. "Pinky promise." She cracked a smile and interlocked her finger with his. Percy leaned in closer. "Seal it with a kiss?" Annabeth moved closer so that their faces were inches apart. "Yeah, no." He ignored her answer and pecked her on the lips. Before she could slap him he was already running off in the other direction.

"Bye, babe! Love you!" he called out from around the corner. Annabeth shook her head and smirked, turning around to walk to her next class.

"Well I'll just...," Grover looked in both directions. "I'll just wait here I guess. Free period... Can I at least pick which wheel I am? No? Okay... That's cool."

* * *

Percy sat on the steps in front of Goode High School, waiting for Annabeth.

"Hey, Percy!" He turned around to see a slender black haired girl approaching him.

"Hey, Calypso. It's been a while." Calypso kissed him on the cheek and pulled him into a tight hug. "It really has been a while," she said, still hugging him. Finally, she pulled away and placed her hands on her hips. "So, how have you been?"

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Umm, I've been good. How are you?"

"Better, now that I'm talking to you," Calypso said.

* * *

"Wait, you're in how many environmental groups?" Annabeth asked.

"Seven," Grover replied, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Seven? I'm surprised you haven't saved the planet by now."

"Well, we're making progress. You see-" He was interrupted by Annabeth yanking his arm, effectively stopping him in his tracks. "Dude, you think you can be a little more gentle? I'm in crutches."

"Shut up for a second! Who's that?" She motioned towards the window overlooking the front of the school. His eyes fell upon Percy and Calypso. "Yikes. They are hugging for a long time. Oh, she pulled away... but they're still pretty close."

"Grover! Answer the question!"

"That's Calypso, Percy's ex. They were pretty serious in their sophomore year, but Percy had to do something in California with his dad for about six months, which pretty much ended their relationship for them."

"How serious?" Annabeth asked with a scowl on her face. Grover furrowed his eyebrows, thinking back. "Was it... seven months?" He turned to see Annabeth's reaction, but she had already started walking towards the exit. Grover began to chase after her but looked back out the window. "Sorry, Perce," he muttered, then resumed his chase.

* * *

"Yeah... so my summer was good," Percy said then cleared his throat. "I-" He heard the door open behind and turned around to see Annabeth walk through. "Look who's here! Annabeth, this is Calypso. Calypso, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth." A frown crossed Calypso's face but was quickly replaced with a fake smile.

She extended her arm to Annabeth, "It's very nice to meet you." Annabeth, with an equally fake smile shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." They stood in front of each other, faces friendly but hate in their eyes.

Percy looked between the two of them uncomfortably, occasionally clearing his throat. No longer able to stand the awkwardness, Percy intervened. "Well this was fun," he said as he grabbed Annabeth's hand, beginning to walk away. "We have to go. It was good seeing, Calypso. Bye!"

He pulled Annabeth along hurriedly until they rounded a corner, leaving Calypso behind. "God, that was terrible!" Percy said.

Annabeth crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "So who was that?" Percy frowned, unsure of what she was asking. "Uh, Calypso. You literally just met her." Seeing that she didn't seem satisfied with his explanation, he continued. "She's an ex-girlfriend of mine... I never told you because it never came up."

"Well at least it didn't look like you were flirting back, so I can't really be mad." The worried look on his face was quickly replaced with relief.

"Can you be any more perfect?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Annabeth couldn't help but smile at his sweet gesture. "Are you just kissing up because you screwed up by not telling me?"

Percy wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into him. "Yup," he said, popping the _p_. "How am I doing?"

"Fine, I guess. Could be better." He closed the distance between them, kissing her full on the lips. "How about now?" he mumbled into her lips.

"Much better."

* * *

Grover bursted through the front door, out of breath and leaning on his crutches. He looked around for Annabeth and Percy, but they had already left.

"Hello, Grover." The blood drained from his face as he swiveled around to face her.

"Heeeeyy, Calypso," he said with a forced smile. "I was hoping I _wouldn't_ run into you."

She rolled her eyes, staring at Grover. "Moved on to crutches?"

"Yeah... uh... rehab center put me in these instead of a wheelchair." Calypso nodded then proceeded with the conversation.

"So who was she?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about," she said, scowling at Grover.

"Deja Vu all over again," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing... Nothing. That was Annabeth, Percy's new girlfriend. They met around the beginning of summer. Well that's about it. I'm gonna get going if you don't mind."

"Oh, but I do," she said. Grover pursed his lips and mouthed curse words before turning back around. "Yes, Calypso?"

"You know more, don't you?"

"I don't! I swear! I only met her in person three days ago!" Calypso glared at Grover, checking to see if he was lying.

"Fine. You can go." She turned around and flicked her hair, walking away.

"Damnit, Percy! Stop ditching and making me deal with your psycho ex!"


	9. Awkward

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Awkward**

Percy toyed with Annabeth's hair as she leaned against his shoulder. The two of them were sitting on a bench, overlooking the East River. He kissed her temple and mumbled into her ear, "Guess whose birth

day is coming up?"

"I already know that your birthday's tomorrow, babe." Annabeth said, her eyes still closed. Percy gently stroked her arm, smiling at her. "Aww, you remembered. Since we're on the topic, I'm going to be spending my birthday with my family and I wanted you to meet them."

"Them? I already met your mom."

" _Extended_ family. You know cousins, uncles, aunts. Heck, maybe even my dad." Annabeth, snuggled into his chest and frowned. "Speaking of your dad...," she looked up at Percy as if she was asking if she could continue. He gave her a small nod then looked back out to the river. "Grover told me that you two did something in California for six months. What did you do?"

"My dad's a marine biologist... and a billionaire. We didn't really get along, but he invited me on a research trip in California. Even though things didn't really work out with my mom and him, she still wanted me to have some kind of relationship with my dad, so I went. It was fun and all, and we're on a lot better terms... It's just I still kind of resent him for leaving Mom. Now she's stuck with a deadbeat drunk for a boyfriend, who, luckily, almost never drops by, but when he does, it's either to yell at my mom or play poker with his buddies." Annabeth looked up into his eyes, still staring at the river. She could see sadness and a hint of anger in them.

Reaching up to cup his face, she turned his head to face her. "I'm sorry for making you say all that. I didn't know..." He placed his hand on top of hers and stared back into her stormy gray eyes. "It's fine, Annabeth. I'm okay." Percy leaned down and kissed her. "Now are you coming to my birthday or what?" he asked, a crooked grin spreading across his face.

Annabeth smiled back at her boyfriend and tried to kiss him on the cheek. Seeing her lean in, he quickly turned his face so she kissed him full on the lips. "Percy!" she yelled, smacking his chest.

"So... is that a yes?" Percy asked.

"Fine. But I swear, if there's an awkward silence for more than ten seconds, I'm out."

"Uh-oh. I guess they'll only see you for a minute before you leave." She laughed and lied back down on his chest. "You're such a dork," she said.

"And you're such a nerd."

"I'm your nerd, remember?."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Right you are, Wise Girl. Right you are."

* * *

 _Percy stood at the bow of the ship, overlooking the vast Pacific Ocean. The smell of saltwater filled the air and a light breeze tugged at his shirt. He felt a heavy hand clasp his shoulder and turned around to see his father, Poseidon, smiling at him._

 _"Nice isn't, son?"_

 _Percy nodded and turned his head back towards the sea. "It really is."_

 _"I'm glad you decided to come. Some measly cards weren't really cutting it for our father and son time," he said through a hearty chuckle._

 _"Mom wanted me to. You know, for a father figure and all that." Sadness filled Poseidon's eyes as he heard Percy's words. "Did you want to?" he asked hesitantly. His son shrugged, not making eye contact. "I see..." Percy could hear the hurt in his father's voice and he frowned, knowing that he caused it. He could tell his father was making an effort to establish a relationship and he'd been stopping him at every turn._

 _The weight of Poseidon's left his shoulder as he began to walk away. "I'm really having a great time, Dad." Percy said, "I'm glad I came too." His father smiled and began to head below deck. "We're getting close to an observation point. I hope you like to swim," he said jokingly. Percy turned around and grinned. "Of course I do. I_ am _your son."_

 _"Percy," Poseidon in a much higher voice. "Percy, get up... Percy!"_

Percy's eyes shot open to see a river again, rather than the ocean. His arms were still wrapped around Annabeth's waist and his back was leaned up against a tree.

"You passed out on me, Seaweed Brain. I didn't think I was _that_ boring," Annabeth said sarcastically. He blinked groggily, noticing that Annabeth was curled up on his lap. "I would've woken you up sooner, but you looked so peaceful. Then you started to drool and I got kind of grossed out." Percy's arm moved up quickly to his mouth, wiping away the saliva.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Relax, Percy. By the way, your face is about as red as the first time we met." He rolled his eyes, regaining his composure. "Too bad I'll never be as scared as you were on our sort-of-first date."

She slapped his head, then leaned back against his chest. "I'd hurt you more if you weren't so comfortable."

His grip around her waist tightened and he nuzzled his face into her hair. "Love you too, babe."

* * *

"All right, you ready to meet the taste of hell that is my family?" Percy asked playfully in front of his apartment door, holding Annabeth's hand. "I don't know. If they're anything like you, I don't think I want to stick around."

He spun her around and kissed her. "Come on, you know you love me."

"Not so sure, babe."

Percy pouted, giving Annabeth his best puppy dog face, "Well that's not very nice." She rolled her eyes and pulled him in for another kiss. "Fine. I do love you. Now let's get this over with."

As they walked in, they were greeted by several awkward stares. "Everybody, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

He led her to a shorter boy and girl with hair darker than his. "Annabeth, these are my cousins, Nico and Bianca." Nico gave a half hearted smile and went back to studying his shoes, occasionally clicking his heels together. Bianca was much more welcoming and pulled Annabeth into a warm hug. "I've heard so much about you! Percy really is head over heels for you, you know that?"

Percy quickly ushered Annabeth over to his other family members, trying to hide his burning face. "This is Uncle Hades, Aunt Maria, Uncle Zeus, Aunt Beryl, and my cousin Jason." Annabeth smiled shyly and shook each of their hands. Although, she could've sworn she knew Jason from somewhere.

Percy frowned, examining his family. "Hold on one sec." He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Thals, you in there?"

"No, this is the Ghost of Christmas Past," she said sarcastically. "Who else would be taking a dump on your toilet?"

Annabeth followed him down the hallway after hearing a familiar voice. "Thalia?"

"Annabeth?" Thalia called from behind the door. " _You're_ Percy's girlfriend?"

"Yeah! What a small world!"

"Hold on," she said, grunting, "Let me finish up in here real quick."

* * *

The entire family sat in the living room quietly waiting for the three of them to emerge from the hallway door. "So what happened to that Calypso girl?" Hades asked breaking the silence.

"Honey! That's so rude!" Maria whispered loudly.

Hades held his hands up innocently. "Everybody was wondering. I just asked."

A knock came from the front door, interrupting the silence yet again. Beryl stood up to open it. "It must be Sally with the cake." She flung the door open to see Poseidon, standing in the hallway.

* * *

"What's with all the Greek names?" Annabeth asked as they stood outside the bathroom door. Percy shrugged, unsure of the answer. "I guess their parents just really liked those names."

"But Hades? Who names their child Hades?"

"I guess my grandparents do."

The bathroom door opened up, revealing Thalia clad in her trademark black. "Glad that's over. Those donut holes are delicious but they do not sit well in your stomach." She looked between the two of them. "Oh right! I forgot what I was in a hurry for. When you're in there, the only thing you really pay attention to is-"

"Percy?" Beryl called from the living room. "Can you come out here?"

He looked at the two of them and shrugged, making his way to the rest of his relatives. Poseidon stood next to the front door with his hands in his pockets. He smiled as his son walked in to the room. "Hey, son. Happy birthday!"

Percy stayed in his spot across the room from his father. "Hey Dad. Didn't expect to see you here."

Seeing that his son made no attempt to approach him, he made his way over to Percy. "I at least have to come to my son's eighteenth birthday! You're a legal adult now!" He clapped Percy on his back, ignoring the gazes of his siblings.

"Yup... Mom's gonna be here soon," he said. "Thanks for stopping by, Dad." Poseidon pursed his lips, staring at his son. "Well, uh, I guess I'll get going then." He turned to leave, but hesitated. "I'm proud of you, son," he said. Then as quickly as he came, he left.

Annabeth walked over to Percy's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's too bad you're only eighteen, because I would want a drink after seeing that!" Hades remarked, deflecting a blow from his wife.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"Yeah...," he scratched the back of his neck and looked back at his family, "Okay, let's do something fun! Last thing I want is for my eighteenth birthday to be a total drag." His relatives exchanged glances and silently agreed to play along. None of them really wanted think about what happened either.


	10. Obnoxious

**A/N: Don't hesitate to review, because reviews make me happy. Why would you want to make me happy you ask? Umm, I don't know... Spread the love?**

* * *

 **Obnoxious**

"Hey, babe?" Percy asked, looking up from Annabeth's lap. She turned the page of her book and glanced down at him. "This better be important if you're interrupting my reading," she said.

"Thanks for actually listening to me by not getting me a birthday present." Percy said. Annabeth chuckled and tousled his unruly hair. "I didn't mind."

Percy laughed nervously, "Umm, you're probably gonna mind."

"What?"

"I kind of planned your birthday gift for me." She closed up her book and placed it on his chest, frowning. "What kind of present?"

"Well... a person's eighteenth birthday is kind of special, and-"

"Cut to the chase, Jackson," Annabeth said.

"I want you to go in the ocean." Annabeth quickly picked up her book and began beating Percy with it. "What" _smack_ "the" _smack_ "hell" _smack_ "Percy!"

Laughing, he caught her arm. "Should've got me a gift card. Who has a seaweed brain, now?" She continued her barrage with her other arm.

"Why are you such a horrible person?" He grabbed her other arm and kissed her hands, in a wasted attempt to calm her down. "You have to get over your fear sometime!"

"Nope. It's a day after your birthday. No presents."

"Better late than never, right?" He said, pouting. "Please, babe? It would be the best birthday gift ever."

Looking into his pleading eyes, she finally gave in. "Fine," she said, patting his cheek, "only because I can't say no to that face."

The look on his face changed to a smile as he heard Annabeth's answer. "Can't say no to _anything_?"

"Don't push it, Percy."

His smile widened and he hugged Annabeth, still lying half on her lap and the other on the park's soft grass. "You're the best, babe!"

"So when are we doing this?"

"Saturday?" He asked, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Can't we just do it today?"

"No way, sweetheart. We're half way through the day and we have school tomorrow. I'm not giving you an excuse to leave early."

She moved his arms off of her, trying her best to scowl at his joy-filled face. "I hate you so much right now."

Percy sat up and pulled her back against him snuggling his head into her shoulder. "But I love you."

Annabeth leaned against his head and groaned. "I love you too."

* * *

"Annabeth, your boyfriend's here," Bobby called. Annabeth walked out of her room in light skinny jeans and a loose white t-shirt. "Thanks, Bobby," she said as her brother walked back to his room.

Percy perked up at the sight of his girlfriend, which was almost impossible seeing how happy he was already. "You ready to go?" he asked from the hallway. Annabeth nodded grudgingly, stepping out of her apartment.

"Where are you two heading?" a voice asked from inside. A dark haired woman with eyes exactly like Annabeth's walked in front of the door. "I'm Annabeth's mom, but you can just call me Athena." She held out her hand to Percy.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Athena. I'm Percy." She raised her eyebrows and looked at her daughter then back at Percy. "At least you have manners. I can't remember the last time Annabeth was polite," she said laughing.

"Thanks," he replied scratching the back of his head. "Well, we're heading to the beach." Athena's smile vanished at the mention of anything related to the ocean. "Why would you want to be anywhere near the ocean?"

Annabeth smirked and looked at Percy. "Why would we want to be near the ocean, Percy?"

"I happen to love it and you still owe me a birthday present." Now Athena's eyes turned to Annabeth's. She realized what her mother was probably thinking and quickly answered her unasked question. "I told him I'd go in the ocean for his birthday," Annabeth said, frowning.

"Try and have fun, sweetie. And Percy, make sure she doesn't pull you down with her if she drowns." Athena chuckled at her own joke.

"I'll make sure she doesn't drown in the first place," Percy said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Okay then. Have fun! It was nice meeting you, Percy!"

"Nice to meet you too." Athena waved goodbye and shut the door. "So you think you'll be drowning?" Percy asked.

"You better hope I don't, or you'd be short a girlfriend."

* * *

"Am I going to have to carry you in again?" She stood at the water's edge, pursing her lips. Percy stood behind her, peeling off his shirt. "By the time I put down my shirt, your feet better be in the water or I'm moving them it for you.

"I'm having some last minute regrets. You know, I'm not sure this is such a good idea," she said in a panicked tone. Percy came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, babe. You didn't die the last time. Come on, we'll walk in at the same time." He moved to her side and took her hand. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked into the water. Percy squeezed her hand reassuringly as they inched further and further a way form the beach.

He stopped her as soon as they were waist deep, turning to face her. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Not really."

"Right... Well we're gonna try to lower ourselves into the water, okay? I'll be right here next to you."

"Did you even hear what I said?" Annabeth asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm pretending I didn't," Percy replied. "Now go ahead and try."

"No, I think I'm good," she said in a shaky voice. Percy laughed and swept her up in his arms. "Just know I love you," he said as he began to fall backwards into the water.

"PERCY! NOT AGAIN, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"

For the second time, they dropped into the ocean. Annabeth shot out of the water before Percy did, filled with rage and soaking wet. He stood back up and smirked at her. "So, this is fun right?"

She jabbed a finger at his chest. "You..." She didn't bother finishing before tackling Percy by his throat. The two of them resurfaced with Annabeth wrapped around his back, smacking his head with one hand and gripping his throat with the other. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE GETTING AWAY TWICE!" She yanked him back into the water and dug her heel into his groin, trying to inflict as much pain as possible.

Annabeth released her boyfriend and stood up. She couldn't resist the urge to step on his battered figure below. Percy floated up, rubbing his throat. "Okay, I'm sorry." he sighed. "You win."

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "And?"

"And... you're probably going to need to kiss the _many_ boo boos you made."

"Percy Jackson, I am on the verge of ripping out that obnoxious mouth of yours."

"I guess you'll have to kiss that too," he said, instantly regretting his decision. Her scream filled the air as she pounced on him again.

* * *

The two of them lied on a towel on the sand, looking at the sky. "Least you got over your fear of the ocean... during your brutal attack on me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and snuggled onto his chest. "Lesson learned. I don't fear the ocean so long as I'm trying to kill someone."

"Still haven't got my kisses, babe." Annabeth leaned over and placed a short kiss on his lips.

"I'm not kissing anywhere else, considering I kicked your balls multiple times," she said.

"I'm a little disappointed, but I'll settle for it." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her temple.

"How are you not cold?" Annabeth asked staring at his bare chest.

"Oh, I am, but I lost my shirt."

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll keep you warm, Seaweed Brain."

"Thank you very much," he replied, leaning his head against her's, "but your hands are kind of cold, sweetie."


	11. Homecoming

Annabeth felt Percy's arms wrap around her waist as she opened up her locker. "Morning, Wise Girl. I didn't see you before first period."

"I was late. Now let go, Percy. We're in a hallway full of people."

He rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled. "So what?"

"We look like a gross, overly-affectionate couple that can't keep their hands off of each other in public."

"But we _are_ a gross, overly-affectionate couple," he said, pouting.

"Yeah, but we don't do it in front of people. Get your hands off, Seaweed Brain." Percy groaned then complied, moving his hands to his pockets. "What do you want?" Annabeth asked.

"Do I need an excuse to see my girlfriend?" Annabeth crossed her arms and leaned against her lockers, waiting for an answer. "I swear, you can see right through me," Percy said, "Homecoming is two weeks from now, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me."

"Once again. I am your _girlfriend_. If I was going to the dance, I'd go with you."

"Let me rephrase the question. Do you even want to go to Homecoming?"

"I'll go with you once you ask me in some special way," Annabeth said jokingly. Percy picked her up bridal style with a grin on his face. "Annabeth Chase, will you go to Homecoming with me? Keep in mind if you say no, I'll drag you back into the ocean."

Laughing, she let herself down from his grip and kissed him on the cheek. "Sure, as long as you don't force me into the ocean again."

"Great, how about the game?" Percy asked, putting on his puppy dog face. "This was the face that you said you couldn't say no to, right?"

"It's also the face that I told you not to push it. I'll go ahead and tell you again. Don't push it."

Percy frowned and crossed his arms. "Yeah, I got a little cocky."

Patting him on the back, she began to walk to her next class. "That's right, Percy. Don't do it again."

Percy spun her around and kissed her. "How about now?" he mumbled into her lips.

She pulled away only slightly, looking him in the eye. "No."

Percy dropped his head into her shoulder and groaned. "How are you immune to my irresistible charm?"

"Aww, don't beat yourself up. Try again next time."

"We're still going to the dance, aren't we?" Percy asked.

"Unless you plan on kidnapping me and throwing me in the ocean, yes."

"I don't know... the kidnapping thing doesn't sound that bad right now," he said.

Annabeth laughed and turned to walk to her next class. "The offer still stands," she replied.

* * *

"Ew, no."

Annabeth sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "You can't say 'ew, no' to every dress I pull out, Thalia." Thalia shrugged and went back to picking at her nails. "Come on, just answer if it would look good." She opened her mouth to reply. "From a normal person's opinion."

"Well I'm not a normal person, sweetie," Thalia retorted. "But if I had to choose, Id go with the black one."

Annabeth pulled out a black dress and examined it.. "You sure? Looks a little... revealing," she said.

"Do you have anything else that's black in there?"

"I don't think so," Annabeth responded hesitantly.

"Then I'm sure."

"All right then. Help me put it on." It took Thalia three attempts to zip up her back without pinching her in the process. "How hard could this possibly be, Thalia? If anything, this dress is loose on me!" Annabeth said after the second time Thalia pinched her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't work at a wedding dress boutique!" Thalia yanked up the zipper successfully, shocking herself and Annabeth. Sighing, Annabeth turned around to face her friend. "How does it look?"

"For me, I'd say that's a no. But for the average person, I'd say that you look hot." Annabeth blushed at the compliment. "You think so?"

Thalia plopped back down on Annabeth's bed. "Don't make me say it twice, blondie."

* * *

Percy knocked on Annabeth's door and stepped back. He was wearing a simple white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black tie, and black slacks. His shirt was untucked, and he wondered if it was supposed to be like that. Before he could answer his question, the door opened up.

"Hey." He looked up to up to see Annabeth in a form-fitting black dress with a sloping neck line. The dress dropped all the way down to her ankles, but a long slit ran from the bottom of her left leg, stopping at her hipbone. Her hair was down instead of her usual ponytail, falling down past her shoulders.

"Umm, hi," he said through stutters. "You ready to go? Of course you're ready because you- um- you know, look like," he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, "that..."

"That?" Annabeth asked, smiling and raising her eyebrows.

"Beautiful," he blurted out, wincing in embarrassment. Annabeth laughed, trying to cover her own blush. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You can be so sweet sometimes."

* * *

Their taxi pulled up in front of Goode High School. Percy handed the driver some extra money as a tip. Smiling the driver waved and drove off.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.

Annabeth smiled and wrapped her arm around his. "We shall."

* * *

"Come on, Annabeth! I love this song," Percy begged as a slow song began to play.

"You really love this song?" Annabeth asked skeptically. Percy took her arm and pulled her onto the dance floor. Couples swayed around them, making Annabeth a little uncomfortable. "I'll prove it to you." He lifted her arms to his shoulders and placed his hands on her waist. Percy danced with her to the music, singing the lyrics quietly so only Annabeth could hear. When the song ended, he smirked at her. "Told ya'," he said.

"All right I believe you," Annabeth replied, holding her hands up to admit defeat. "But what kind of boy sings the exact lyrics to a Christina Perri song from Twilight to his girlfriend?"

"The kind that loves his girlfriend," he said smugly.

Annabeth kissed him on his cheek. "You really are adorable. I got to go to the bathroom real quick. Be right back." She walked out of the gym, smiling back at him. He moved over to the side and leaned against the wall without noticing the girl standing next to him.

"Having fun, Perce?"

Percy turned to see Calypso standing next to him. "What do you want, Calypso?"

"I think you know what I want," she said, moving in front of him.

Percy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I really can't do this. I'm really happy with Annabeth, and things ended between us years ago. I'm sorry, but I'm taken, and I don't plan on being open any time soon."

Calypso rolled her, "Too bad, because I can still do this."

* * *

Annabeth washed her hands, still smiling.

" _How is it possible that he can be so sweet_?" she thought to herself as she left the bathroom. Annabeth stepped through the gym's doors, scanning the room for her boyfriend when her mouth dropped. Percy was up against the wall, kissing Calypso. Her smile vanished and she turned back to leave.

Percy's eyes went wide, pushing Calypso off of him. "WHAT THE HELL? You can't go around kissing-" he stopped to see Annabeth storming out of the gym. "Oh God, Annabeth." He rushed past Calypso to chase after her.

Annabeth stopped at the curb and waved for a taxi, tears beginning to prick her eyes. She could hear Percy calling after her, but she didn't bother to turn around. Soon enough, he was right behind her and moved so they were face to face.

"Annabeth, you gotta let me explain," he pleaded. A taxi pulled up behind him and she shoved him out of the way. "Drive," she said, slamming the door.

The car drove away, leaving Percy behind. He threw his head back and dragged his hand down his face. "DAMNIT!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	12. Happy

**A/N: Warning for language.**

* * *

 **Happy**

Thalia's house was fairly large, but it was no surprise considering the status of her two parents. She lounged on her bed, blasting a playlist she made of her favorite heavy metal songs. Zeus had taken the time to soundproof her room as he and his family quickly learned of their daughter's taste in music.

A knock came from her room door. "Go away, Jason! Your glasses aren't in here." The person on the other side knocked again. Thalia clenched her jaw and flung her door open, "What part of-"

She stopped as Annabeth pulled her into a hug, sobbing into her shoulder. "I want to know what's wrong and all, but, how exactly did you get in?"

"Jason."

"Right... so what happened?" Annabeth broke down into another fit of sobs after thinking back to the events of that night. "Umm, there there, sweetheart? Is that what people say?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and tried her best to collect herself. "That douchebag was kissing Calypso," she managed to say, breaking down as soon as she finished her sentence.

"Please don't tell me that douchebag's name is Percy." Annabeth's crying answered the question. Thalia stopped herself from blowing up right then and there, and pursed her lips.

 _He better not show his face at this house. No wait, he should so I can rip that little prick's eyes out._

Her thoughts were interrupted by her best friend's tears soaking her shirt. "Okay, let's sit you down and get you a tub of ice cream." She guided Annabeth to her bed and gently rubbed her arm. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I had no idea he would do this."

Annabeth wiped her eyes and her sadness slowly turned into anger, "I didn't think so either, but what do you know?"

"Let's get you a punching bag instead of ice cream," Thalia said, getting up from the bed.

"No! I'm fine. I don't need to think about _him_." She spat the word out with venom.

"Hey you know who always makes you feel better?"

"No, Thalia. I'm not really in the mood to see a guy's face right now."

"Whatever. He'll do a better job at cheering you up than me," she said, picking up her phone. "Hey, Luke? Yeah I know it's pretty late, but Annabeth's kind of screwed up...Come on, please?... You'll do it?... Great. You're a lifesaver." She hung up and faced Annabeth. "He's coming at nine. Let's get you some clothes to change into."

* * *

Thalia's music session was, yet again, interrupted by urgent knocks on her front door. She walked over to close her window which was letting in the sound when she saw Percy standing outside. "YOU FUCKER!" She slammed her window and ran down the stairs to her front door.

As soon as the door was open, Thalia charged at Percy and gripped his collar. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SHOW YOUR LITTLE CHEATING FACE HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ANNABETH? GOD I'M ASHAMED TO EVEN BE RELATED TO YOU! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN HER OVER AGAIN, YOU ARE DEAD WRONG, BECAUSE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE HER FACE IN YOUR LIFE!"

Percy gripped Thalia's arms and looked her in the eyes and she noticed his were slightly red. "Calm down and let me explain."

"Let you explain? Explain what? That you were making out with Calypso while your girlfriend went to the bathroom?"

"Making out? It wasn't even a second!"

"Oh and that makes it _so_ much better," she said sarcastically.

"Calypso kissed me! And as soon as she did I pushed her off and saw Annabeth! I was in the middle of telling her that I was completely happy with my relationship!"

"Uh-huh. And I totally believe you."

Percy ran his hand through his hair and groaned, then turned back to his cousin. "Thalia," he said in a stern voice, "Do you have any idea how it felt to see her crying?" She raised her eyebrows, uncomfortable with his new tone. "And do you know how much worse it made it that _I_ made her cry?"

"I-"

"Don't even try to answer, because you don't! Well let me tell you, it feels like someone ripped my heart out then punched me in the face with it!"

"A little vivid but-"

"Is she here?" he asked in the same serious voice.

"Sorry, no, she's out with Luke." Thalia said, mentally preparing herself for his reaction.

"I don't care who she's with. I want to know _where she is_."

"Luke would always take her to take her to this library whenever she was in a bad mood, so my best guess would be there."

"What library?" he asked through clenched teeth.

* * *

Annabeth and Luke sat on a bench in front of the New York Public Library, eating hotdogs they bought from a street vendor. "Thanks for doing this. Sorry to interrupt your date night and sorry that I dragged you along with me to a closed library."

"Hey, you're an old friend, and Reyna was cool with it. She's not insecure or anything." They both finished their food and sighed at the same time, making them both burst out in laughter. "All better?" Luke asked.

"Much better," Annabeth confirmed, "You can go back to your girlfriend. I think I'll be okay."

"I don't need to do that, Annabeth. I can stay as long as you need."

"Seriously, I'll be fine! Just leave already!"

"Are you sure?" Annabeth kissed him on the cheek playfully. "Go away!" She motioned for him to keep get moving. "All right, Beth. Take care." He pulled out his phone as he walked away. "Hey, Reyna? We can still hang out tonight if you want."

Annabeth took a deep breath and sat back down. She managed to get herself in a better mood for the time being. "This still sucks..."

* * *

Percy stood across the street, watching Annabeth and Luke depart. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to answer it. "Hey, Thalia," he said quietly.

"Did you talk to her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know...she seemed happy with Luke, and if she's happy, I'm happy." Thalia could've sworn she heard his voice breaking a little before he hung up.

"NO! Luke has a girlfriend!" She didn't hear a response. Calling him again, she waited frantically for him to pick up.

Thalia leaned back against her headboard. "Oh God. What the hell did I do?"

 **A/N: I don't know why, but Reyna and Luke just seemed right.**


	13. Special

**Special**

"Thalia, listen to me," Percy said through his phone. "I want to be the one to tell her, so not a word to Annabeth. Got it?"

"Got it," Thalia replied.

"But I'm still going to need you to help me, so here's the plan..."

* * *

Thalia banged on Annabeth's room door. "Open up, blondie!" She tried the door knob and it opened. "Huh, should've done that five minutes ago."

A lump of blankets and pillows made a shield around Annabeth on her bed. The blinds were closed and there was no light in the room. Sighing, Thalia walked over to the pile and pulled it off her friend. "Get up! Stop acting like such a- sweet Jesus you look terrible!"

Annabeth's hair was pointing in every direction. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red from constantly blowing her nose. "What are you doing here, Thalia?"

"Well, first of all, it's 6:00 in the evening. Second of all, you need to get out of the house. Come on, we're having a girl's night out."

"Thalia, that sounds fun and all, but no."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." She pulled Annabeth up and into the bathroom. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Thalia shoved Annabeth into her passenger seat and moved to the driver's side. "Let's get this on you." She pulled out a bandana, holding out it out to Annabeth.

"What?"

"Blindfold. Put it on."

"I'm not going to let you drive me around while I'm blindfolded."

"Trust me, it's a fun surprise." Annabeth sighed and took the blindfold from her and tied it around her eyes. "How long's the drive?"

"45 minutes without traffic. Just try and sleep or something."

"Thalia, you're lucky I don't have the energy to fight you."

"That's my girl," she said as she started her car.

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth. Wake up," Thalia said, shaking Annabeth's shoulder. "I'll help you out." She moved to her door and guided Annabeth out. Suddenly a familiar scent hit Annabeth's nose. "Thalia, why do I smell the ocean? And more importantly, why can I hear it?"

"Just walk with me."

"This is where I draw the line," Annabeth said as Thalia dragged her along. "I am not going anywhere closer without a blindfold."

"Then don't." Thalia untied her blindfold. Her eyes were assaulted by light, which was strange since the sun had already gone down. After her eyes adjusted she saw strings of lights and a dance floor set up on the beach... with Percy standing in the middle of it.

"Oh hell no." She turned to leave when Thalia pushed her back towards Percy.

She felt his hands grip her arms and spin her around. "Annabeth, please, let me explain."

"Let. Me. Go." Annabeth said, gritting her teeth.

"Calypso kissed me! I swear it wasn't longer than a second before I pushed her off! If I really wanted to be with her, do you think I would've down all this?" Percy asked, motioning to everything. "Annabeth, I'm in love with _you_! Not Calypso, not any other girl in the world!"

She took a deep breath. "You're not lying?"

"Absolutely not."

"And you're sorry that you didn't dodge her face?"

"More than anything."

"And you're fully aware that I'll drown you in your precious ocean if you kiss another girl?"

"Yes- wait what?"

"Then hurry up and kiss me before I change my mind."

"Way ahead of you." He pulled her against him tightly and pressed his lips against hers. She broke off and pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned. "I love you so much, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. But did you really think the beach is the best place to apologize?"

"Well, I chose this place because this is where I fell in love with you," he said, stroking her hair.

"Percy! That's so sweet, but what's with the dance floor?" He moved his hands down to her waist and pulled away a little. "I figured since I messed up our Homecoming dance, I'd give you your own one." Percy pulled out his phone and music played from a nearby speaker. "They're all slow songs. You know, bump up the romance."

"You better sing along to every song. I'm juicing this for as long as possible."

"No problem, babe."

They spent the next three hours dancing together with Percy singing to her the entire time. At the end of a song they'd already heard six times, he stopped the music and kissed Annabeth on the cheek. "I'm gonna get something."

He ran to his car and came back with a cake box. "I took the freedom to make an apology cake." He opened up the box with the words "Bon Voyage Charles" written on it. She looked back up at him and laughed. "What's so funny?" He turned the cake around and read it. "Oh man, did I bake the wrong cake?"

Annabeth leaned in and kissed him. "You actually remember that?"

"Of course. How could I forget about the day we met?" He responded, kissing her back. "Now Annabeth, will you do me the honor of staying as my girlfriend?" Percy asked, placing down the cake.

"Only if you ask in a special way." A devilish smile crossed his face as he picked her up. "Percy, what are you doing?" He started walking towards the water, holding Annabeth tighter so she couldn't get away. "Percy, it's night! We'll freeze!" He laughed as he charged into the ocean.

The two of them dropped into the water, giggling hysterically as they fell. Percy splashed Annabeth as they came back up. "How about now?" She grabbed Percy's collar and pulled him in for another kiss. "If I say yes, do I get to drown you?"

"Only if you want to," he replied, flashing her a crooked grin.

"Perfect," she said, pushing him back down into the water.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy sat next to each other, wrapped in towels as they waited for their clothes to dry. "You don't find it weird at all that you're practically naked right now?" Percy asked, looking down at Annabeth's head resting on his chest. "I have a towel wrapped around me, so it's not that weird."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and toyed with the bottom of her towel. "Babe, your hair is really cold on my chest."

Annabeth punched his arms and wrung out more water onto him. "Quit your whining. You think everything is cold."

"Yeah but your hair is all wet and I don't even have a shirt," he said, pouting.

"Then wipe the water off with your towel."

"But my towel is covering my oh-" He raised his eyebrows at Annabeth, unsure if she was thinking what he was thinking.

She laughed and leaned back into him. "The offer still stands." Percy pulled her up on top of him and pressed his hands against her back. "I just might take you up on that offer." He pulled out his towel and threw it to the side.

"Oh my God, Percy! Are you-"

"Yup," he said, still holding her tightly against him. "And the sand is really uncomfortable."

"We could always lie down on my towel," Annabeth replied.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that would be much better."

They ended up not showing up for school the next day.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	14. Not Possible

**A/N: We're doing a three year jump! Woohoo! I'm gonna start to close up this story so I'm getting the ball rolling. So Percy it's the beginning of summer and Percy**

* * *

 **Not Possible**

"California?" Annabeth asked, setting her book down on the couch. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't have to go, babe. I really don't." Percy said as he sat down next to her.

"What? Are you kidding? This is the opportunity of a lifetime! I mean a job with your dad?" Annabeth responded.

"But it's not with you..."

She cupped his face and kissed him. "Percy, I'll just finish up school here than we could figure out what our whole living situation will be."

"School's going to at least take another year, and I don't think I want to leave you for that long," he said, tightening his grip on her hand.

"We can make it work. I promise."

Percy relaxed a little and rested his head on her lap. "I'm going to miss living with you." Petting his hair, she leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I will too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

"I have to do something, guys," Percy said, pacing around his apartment.

"How about you do something on your anniversary. It's before you leave, right?" Grover suggested through a mouthful of crackers.

Jason nodded his head and pushed up his glasses. "Sounds good to me." They all turned to Nico, who simply shrugged. "I don't know how romance works."

"Yeah, I was already thinking of that, and I want to run something by you guys."

* * *

"Happy anniversary!" Percy said, leaning over Annabeth. She pulled the blanket back over her face and groaned. "What the hell, Percy. It's six in the morning, and why are you dressed like a secret service agent?"

Percy frowned and examined his suit. "Is that what I look like? I was going for museum tour guide."

"What?" Annabeth's muffled voice asked through the blanket.

"We're going on a little history tour today for our anniversary and I am your guide." She raised her eyebrows even though Percy couldn't see.

" _You're_ going to be a history tour guide?" She scoffed, poking her head out.

"I happen to be an expert on this topic, sweetheart. Now get ready! Tour starts at seven!"

* * *

Percy pulled Annabeth into his car. "So what's this tour about anyways?" She asked as she sat down.

"It is," he took a deep breath and puffed out his chest, "the history of Percy and Annabeth!"

"It's a tour on us?" Annabeth laughed.

"Yup, and fun fact, we have made out in this car 23 times," Percy said with a completely straight face. "Seriously? We have?" she asked incredulously.

"Counted every time. To the next stop!" He began to drive while purposely making awkward, tourist, small talk.

They pulled up in front of the beach where they had their first unofficial date. He got out of the car and took Annabeth's hand. "Right next to that life guard station is where I rescued you from that guy," he said pointing the general direction. "And if you walk down about a mile along that direction, you'll find the spot where we first kissed. This spot has a lot of history, you see, we also made up after that Calypso business and had... some fun for the first time down there."

"I remember," Annabeth said, smirking.

"Course you do! Who could forget being with me," he replied, "Unfortunately, since our time is a crunched, we don't get to fool around down here, so back in the car."

The day carried on with Percy driving her to a variety of places, like where they went on their previous anniversaries, birthday celebrations, and places special to the two of them. By the time his tour ended, the sun had gone down.

"So that about wraps it up," he said as they left her old apartment building. Suddenly, he stopped walking and slapped his own head. "HOW COULD I FORGET?" He jumped into his car and motioned for Annabeth to follow.

In less than fifteen minutes, they stood outside his mother's bakery. The windows were darkened by the closed blinds. He opened the car door for her and helped her out. "Here we have where we first met."

Opening the door, they were suddenly greeted by the light of candles set up all around the shop. His friends were hidden towards the back with fire extinguishers in hand. Annabeth gasped as she took in the scenery, not noticing Percy moving in front of her and taking both of her hands. "It is also where I _finally_ asked you to be my girlfriend, and..." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring he'd had in his pocket the entire day. "It's also where I'm finally going to ask you to be my wife."

Annabeth's mouth dropped, staring at the ring in Percy's hand. "So, Annabeth Chase, will you make me even happier than I already am and marry me?"

She covered her mouth with her free hand and tears began to prick her eyes. "Seeing that you already asked in a special way," she said in a shaky voice, "HELL YEAH!" Percy got up and kissed her, slipping the ring on her finger.

Sally's high pitched squeals cut the through the air as she rushed out and gave both her son and future daughter in law a hug. Soon enough, Grover, Jason, Nico, Thalia, and Luke joined the hug after rushing out behind Sally.

They broke apart to reveal Annabeth in tears. "What the hell, Percy?" she yelled, wiping her eyes, "You made me cry in front of all these people."

Percy laughed and pulled Annabeth in for another kiss. "I'm the best fiancée ever right?"

She smiled and buried her head into his shoulder and smiled. "You really are." Percy's arms wrapped around her back. "Just wait for the best part." Christina Perri's _A Thousand Years_ began to play just as Percy finished his sentence. "I'm gonna force this song on you until you like it, babe."

"I'll like it more if you sing along," she said, moving her arms up to his shoulders.

"Gladly." He swayed to the music and sang quietly into Annabeth's ear.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone,_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

The music slowed to a stop and Annabeth noticed that everybody else had left, giving the two privacy. "Hands down, this is the best proposal I've seen. And I have watched a lot of chick flicks," she said.

"With this proposal, how many Valentine's Days am I allowed to forget?"

"I'd say at least three," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you more, Percy."

He rested his chin on top of jer head and smiled. "Not possible."

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own the song. I just love to listen to it. Also, before I finish this story, please read my other PJO fic and tell me whether or not I should link them together. I'm leaning towards no, but your opinions would make it so much better.**


	15. Author's Note

**A/N: I wasn't planning on doing this, but one of my most loyal readers ( Lexi. Books5) said I should. I'm tying this story to my next PJO fic Gone. So, Percy and Amnabeth don't get their happy ending just yet... Thanks for being such great readers with this fic, and you don't really need to continue on to my other one. By the way, the next story is going to have some drama. Once again, thank you for reading!**

 **-Blagrish**


End file.
